While Dealing With The Consequences Is Not
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Jack/Hailey SUMMARY: Waking up is easy, but dealing with the consequences of your previous night is not. How will Jack and Jennifer deal with waking up together and with what happened last night? Sequel to "Waking up is the easiest thing to do"
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: ...While Dealing With The Consequences Is Not

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Jennifer Hailey

TIMELINE: after Affinity

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first version of the explanation of how they got into bed together that I've come up with and is also the shortest and most straightforward, so I'm updating it now. This is part one of the two parts of this explanation. It was at first uploaded as part 2 of the original fic, but then I decided to post it as a fic by itself.

The other versions will take some time because they continue to grow. Don't know when I'll update, but be on the lookout for new updates.

Thank you for your reviews of the first part, I really loved them. And I'm also glad you took the scam (Hailey - Carter) in good humor in which it was also meant. I didn't even realize, until it was pointed out to me, that the summary could mean it's a slash fic, yuck. Trust me, there's NO WAY I'll EVER write slash, male or female.

Also, know that I took liberty with writing our heroes' private lives' histories, but I firmly believe that with the background of them that we received over the years and how they were portrayed that my version of their private lives' pasts is extremely probable. Remember that Jack is a traditional man, raised by Irish Catholic parents (and the generation of Jack's parents tended to be most religious) and that Jennifer had always been a genius and a loner, and remember what that does for a person's social life in High School and College/Academy.

Loved the reviews, please keep them coming!

SUMMARY: Waking up is easy, but dealing with the consequences of your previous night is not. How will Jack and Jennifer deal with waking up together and with what happened last night? Sequel to "Waking up is the easiest thing to do".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer shrieked in surprise and jumped out of the bed as if burnt.

Which gave Jack the opportunity to absently admire her body, while trying to figure out how to get out of there with at least some of their dignities intact.

But all thoughts fled his mind when he saw her naked. She was short, but man, was she stacked!

And he definitely called himself a dirty old man to be checking out this young woman, but he couldn't help himself.

Her body was different from the other two women he'd had the chance to see naked over the past 30 years (and did he feel old when that number came up).

Sara and Kynthia had both been tall women and neither of them had been a redhead, as Jack couldn't help himself but check. Yup, Hailey was a natural redhead and he instantly mentally thumped himself on the back of his head for checking that out.

Sara had been a blonde and as slim as her way of life as a housewife had allowed. She'd been his first... they'd gotten married at 17 with their parents' permission/insistence because she'd gotten pregnant during their first time. Sara had then had a miscarriage a month after their shotgun wedding, but since they were already married, they'd decided to stay married. And to wait with intentionally starting a family. She'd given birth to Charlie 13 years after that. Their relationship had been a strong one and had it not been for his captivity in Iraq and tenure with the Black Ops there was no doubt they would still be together now, because they as a couple could've survived even their son's death. However, his secretive job and the torture at the hands of his captors had worked together to make him suppress any emotion and any outward sign of emotions like pain and suffering. Thus by the time their son had died Jack had no longer been able to express his grief and let Sara in, to heal him, thereby healing herself, to grieve together. He had pushed her away and then went on a mission at the most inopportune time, when she needed him the most, abandoning her, for a mission she knew he had no intention of coming back from. At least alive. Leaving him had been the only thing she could've done to prevent him pulling her into the abyss of self-destruction with him and he never blamed her for that. Still, after being married to someone for 23 years they are a part of you and even now Sara was extremely important to him.

Kynthia... well, Kynthia could've been a supermodel. Or at least Playmate of the Month for every months and Playmate of the Year, plus a Centerfold for several magazines, for years straight. Actually, she could've been that former, not a supermodel, cause modern supermodels have no waists, no breasts and no muscle tone. They're slim only because they're starved to death, they're anorexic, and Jack had always been turned off by that kind of slimness, he namely liked Kynthia's type of slimness more. She'd had an amazing body, tall, flat tummy, thin waist that flared out into just-rightly-wide hips, long toned legs and slim arms, large full and firm breasts, a long graceful neck upon which sat a head with a beautiful, perfect face.

Just too bad she hadn't known that you have to warn a person about what is in the cake and what the cake is for in the first place before giving it to them, especially if they're a foreigner. That had been her only flaw (though Jack wondered whether she even knew what was in that cake, cause she hadn't baked it herself, there had been not enough time to do that, that cake must've been already prepared by someone else), otherwise she was a gentle, kind, intelligent and definitely loyal woman. She stuck with him and loved him even when his hair was falling out, when his skin was paper-thin and when he couldn't even walk properly anymore. For a woman 30 DAYS old she had a very high Emotional Intelligence and loved fully. Had their relationship not started the way it had and had she lived on Earth she and Jack would've had a good shot at a relationship. She was namely someone Jack would want to be in a relationship with and she was also a good wife and mother potential, which was important to Jack when he considered a woman for a sexual partner.

There'd also been an elegance to her movements and manner that only a few women possess.

Regal came to mind. Her movements had the character of the finest teachers of manner, movement and walking, the kind only royal blood receive.

Hailey on the other hand had a muscular body that was shaped for the rigors of combat duty. She was short, at least a foot shorter than he, but slim and muscular, and her breasts were much smaller than those of the other two women, but very firm and they somehow fitted her body's build.

'Power dynamo' came to Jack's mind when checking her out.. Seeing her naked, there was no doubt in Jack's mind there was incredible power, drive, energy and force hidden in that small body, not to mention her brain and personality. She was a tightly packed, compact package of femininity, brilliance and nicely toned muscles, unfortunately with a superiority complex and arrogance to match her IQ. As a character in one of Cary Grant's movies once said about a woman "She was built for speed, like a destroyer, but kinda compact too, like a submarine."

Jack knew her small stature was a smoke screen and that anybody judging her capability based on her height, underestimating her, would be quite unpleasantly surprised.

But what Hailey lacked in height she more than made up with her huge brain and a superior intellect, superior even to that of Carter's. Not any smaller was the force of her will and determination when she set herself on something. She also thought for herself, didn't let anyone dictate how she should think, which was one of the reason for her problems with authority and the military and also one of the reasons Jack had instantly liked her and still did.

All in all, Jack had to admit she was one very attractive young woman, inside and out, though way too young for him. Though, given the evidence, last night he obviously hadn't thought that way...

--

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Huge thanks to **Liery** and **screaminheathen69** who were the only ones to review. The rest of you 324 people who read it and didn't review, you should be ashamed of yourselves!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Realizing she was standing there naked, evidence of what they'd done quite clearly still fresh and sticky betwen her thighs, while Jack was watching her wide-eyed from his spot on the bed where he was covered by the bed-spread, Jennifer quickly got back into the bed, blushing so hard she was sure she'd spontaneously combust.

For a few minutes they sat there in tense silence, both avoiding looking at each other. Jack was taking in the bedroom, while Jennifer was plucking at a few loose threads of her bed covers. She was sitting right on the edge of the mattress, one leg hanging to the floor, while the other one was curled beneath her body. Jack was leaning with his back against the headboard, covered only to the waist, and was trying to ignore the fresh, heavy damage to the wall behind the headboard, because it would tell about their previous night more than he wanted to know. Considering the sheer amount of damage the headboard had inflicted upon the plaster it was quite obvious last night had been filled with hot, passionate and extremely wild sex, which was exactly where he didn't want his imagination to wonder.

He didn't want to think about the fact that he'd had sex with a woman young enough to be his daughter.

And didn't THAT pour a hectoliter of ice-cold water on him, stopping his previous train of thought...

"Sooooo... Fancy seeing you here, Lieutenant." he finally said, trying to break the tense silence, seeing that Jennifer was determined to ignore him, then winced. Of all the stupid things to say...

Which was confirmed when she glared at him so fiercely a lesser man would've turned to dust.

She clutched the cloth more firmly over her chest, making sure her breasts were covered and continued glaring at him, silently musing how lucky she was to have bought this king-sized bed with huge covers, otherwise one of them would be showing too much or she'd have to be a LOT closer to him. And right that second, being in the same room with him was too close for her.

"Well, sir,..." he winced at the honorific. After what they'd done he felt he no longer deserved it. " considering this is _my _bed, in _my _bedroom, in _my _apartment, I wouldn't think so."

"Right. So it is." he said absently.

"Look, Hailey." at her renewed glare he corrected himself. Even he had to admit that with what they'd done keeping her on a last name or rank basis was wrong of him. But, still, he liked her last name, it would be pretty good for a personal name. He decided to give it a thought that if he ever had a kid again, which was really not possible, he'd name her Hailey. "Jennifer. It's clear we both had too much to drink last night, because I know neither of us would ever endanger the other's or our own career. Considering our professional situation and that we are both needed at the SGC, I think it's best we forget how we woke up today and carry on as if nothing had ever happened."

Jennifer nodded eagerly, agreeing fully. As much as she'd once hated the Air Force for crippling her style she liked her job now. Still, she couldn't help but feel sad at what she'd just lost, after having just gotten it. Considering the way her muscles... her whole body... ached and how sore certain places were, she must've had an amazing night. She felt a loss at the prospect of not having it again and she was sad that she couldn't even remember it.

After all, a girl should be able to remember her first time...

It's extremely rare for a woman at 25 to still be a virgin, but when she's not interested in boys because they're too immature at her age and because science is so much more interesting and gratifying, it's still possible. And when everyone regards you for a nerdy geek, just because you fly through exams with top scores, staying single is quite easy, since no-one likes you.

She had never really thought much about sex, why think about it when science is much more fascinating, nor had she ever made any specific plans to have it, she'd just assumed that one day she'd have it.

And as she sat there, thinking over her past and how she'd come to this, why then did she regret not having a memory of her first time? Especially since it was with such a memorable partner, her CO, the man for whom she'd developed a crush when she saw him in action, saving her life, the man who she'd unexpectedly come to respect and like on that very first mission, the man whom she'd follow to hell and die for, the man with whom she'd actually discovered she had things in common, behavioural patterns, secret likes and dislikes.

Or speech patterns, like when she'd enthused over the fireflies going through trees by saying _"That's so cool!", _which was exactly what Jack had said about it earlier. When he'd heard her repeat his words he'd responded surprised and pleased _"That's exactly what I said. I said that."_

Somehow she had the feeling that that was the clincher that made the then-Colonel decide he liked her and somehow she also knew that with her performance on that mission she'd won his support, friendship and loyalty.

They'd clicked on that first mission and even with his dumb act she suspected he was actually extremely intelligent, but for some reason hid it.

What she didn't know, however, was just how right she was.

And that his area of education would've surprised her.

When Jack had met General Michael E. Ryan in Hammond's office Hammond had not asked Jack that question _"Major Carter is giving a lecture at the Air Force Academy in theoretical astrophysics. __If you'd care to take her place__?" _meaninglessly.

It was not an empty question, Hammond had seriously, though already knowing the answer, asked a man with a Masters in Theoretical Astrophysics and a Ph.D. in Astronomy if he would like to replace his 2IC and take over her lecture as a fully qualified lecturer. Of course Jack had said 'no'. There was nothing worse to him than being a teacher in a room. He'd rather teach outdoors, how to survive, for example.

Jennifer would've definitely been surprised to know that about the man who was now sitting there, looking distinctly lost, but at 47 still having a delicious body. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a very nice six-pack right there, visible over the covers.

And now she would have to forget their night together had ever happened and while she'd agreed for their and the SGC's sake, she couldn't help but resent the fact that it could never lead to more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I passed my exam this week with a 10 (highest grade), so in just a few minutes I'm leaving for my well-earned vacation to the sea.

I'll update my other fics when I come back, this should tie you over until then.

Give me a nice surprise and leave lot's of reviews for when I come back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, Jennifer." Jack tried to reassure her. Or himself, he wasn't sure. Awkwardly patting her on the back he continued. "You'll meet some nice, young man, or an alien." which considering their work was quite probable, since after all Carter had become involved with a few over the years"... or an interesting doohickey will be waiting for you when you get back to the base and you'll forget all about me and what happened."

She couldn't help but resent the implication that she was the shallow type who forgets one man as soon as she meets another attractive man. Or an alien. She couldn't believe he actually believed she'd _ever_ forget him, even if he didn't know he was her first. How could he even _think _that _anyone_ would ever forget _him_, even if they hadn't had sex? She definitely never would.

She of course didn't know that Jack had some major age issues and definitely a serious lack of self-estem, which was what had made him say those words. He couldn't see what such a beautiful, smart young woman would see in such an old, tired soldier as he. Last night she'd been drunk, as had he. And alcohol makes people stupid, alters their perceptions and destroys their inhibitions. He was almost 22 years her senior, even if the regs wouldn't be a problem, why would she even want to be seen with him...

Needless to say, Jack was a mess of insecurities and worry while he was fishing his boxers from under the bed and at the same time trying not to expose himself. Once he had them out, he slipped them on under the covers and stood.

Looking down at her, seeing her so lost and unsure, and even sad, he felt tugging at his heart and knew he couldn't just disappear like a ghost into the night. From what he knew of her he guessed she was the same type of person as he who took intimacy quite seriously and developed an attachment to whoever she shared it with. Which was him.

And no matter the fact that they'd broken the regs, which was something he hadn't done even with the woman whom he'd loved for years, he himself felt the loss at what they had to forget.

He also knew he'd been short and commanding and definitely not the type of a man a woman wants to wake up to in the morning after their first night together. He'd been a jackass, simply put. But he'd been so overwhelmed by the implications of what they'd done and what the fallout would be that he'd simply panicked.

He knew he had to correct this and he knew he had to make sure she didn't think all men were bastards. He didn't want to destroy things for a nice young man who'd love her in the future, whom she would't give a chance only because her experiences had been with bastards and so she thought every man was like that.

Hesitantly he put his hand on her shoulder, gratified she didn't stiffen at the contact.

"Look, Jennifer, I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I immediately thought of the worst case scenario and panicked. Basically, I acted like a jerk."

She didn't say anything, only made a small sound that said she agreed with him on his description of himself. Even as he'd said it he knew it wouldn't be enough, so he wasn't surprised.

He sat down next to her, looking down at his clasped hands.

"I didn't meant to be brutish, but my job is to find the easiest solution to any problem to get my people out of danger and that is what I did. I just forgot that this isn't a battlefield and combat, there are feelings involved here, no matter what they are and I forgot people would get hurt with the way I acted. And I just don't do well with feelings."

Jennifer was still looking away from him so he put his hands on her shoulder again and gently turned her around. When she refused to meet his eyes he put his finger under her chin and lifted her troubled gaze up to his and took hold of her hands.

"Tell me now, do you think you can still work under my command after this? Or do we have to make some other arrangements?"

She straightened her back. "What about the regs? What will you do? Report yourself?"

Jack shood his head, sighing. "I'll have to. I slept with a direct subordinate."

"No!" she exclaimed "Don't do that! It wasn't your fault, no more than it was mine. We were drunk and what was taking place last night had understandably upset you. You're the best CO the SGC can have with General Hammond in DC and if you report yourself then there's no doubt some interested group will take the opportunity and put one of their own in your place, deliberately destroying you or even the SGC in revenge. Besides, you've personally given permissions to several couples to be together at the SGC, so forgiving yourself a drunken transgression is the least you can do for yourself. We can go back to the way it was and forget this ever happened, no problem. Just don't hang yourself for having made one small mistake. You didn't force me, I wanted it."

He knew she was right, but he also knew he had to pay for what he did. A battle raged inside him.

On the other hand she was right about everything, especially about the fallout this would have for him personally and for the SGC.

Hell, it was true, after he'd taken command of the SGC he had personally called in couples he knew had been in the same situation as he and Sam (before Sam had left him behind) and in a round about way, so it would still stay off the record and no direct confirmation of any breach of protocol given, had asked them what they wanted. Those who wanted to have a relationship had received his permission, along with written waivers put into their personnel files. Those who hadn't wanted it had continued as they had and since no names had been named the conversation had not happened and he didn't know anything about any unprofessional feelings. If he'd done that for so many other people, why couldn't he forgive himself a one-time drunken affair, which had happened only because of too much stress, grief and alcohol?

But on the other hand he was a man of honor, who had always respected the regs no matter how much he bent them.

She frantically searched his eyes as he deliberated. They both knew what she'd said was the truth and that it would be best to act as if nothing had ever happened. But her little secret was that she didn't want him out of her life, even if he was just her CO. He'd been important to her before, but from now on he'd be more important than any other man. He was her first mature, though quiet and secret, love and the first man she'd made love to, the one she'd given her priceless gift to. There was no man in the world who could ever compete with that.

Finally he sighed and hung his head. "Okay, I won't turn myself in."

Jennifer's shoulders slumped in relief. If she couldn't undo the events of the past 12 hours, the least she could do was to insure no innocents paid for a simple mistake. And mistake it had been and it would never be repeated. They could go back to being CO and subordinate and it wouldn't affect their work. It wasn't as if they were two star-crossed lovers, who had given in to their feelings after a few years of emotional agony, and who can't do anything but go forward with a relationship..

Jack patted her hand and then let go.

"I'll go into the living room to get dressed and then make myself scarce."

He rose, picking the few items of his clothing that were tossed randomly over the insides of the bedroom, doubtlessly the rest littered the rest of her apartment, and stopped at the door. Trying to smile and not managing it, he tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Jennifer, everything will be okay. We'll get through this and we'll move on. Simple."

She smiled wanly at him and he left, leaving behind an empty spot, not just in her bed, but also in her heart.

--

Two months later, as she was staring at a row of nine different pregnancy tests, all showing the same result, Jennifer Hailey could be only amazed at how stupid they'd been to think it could ever be that simple.

THE END!

I know I left it open-ended, but there is only one possible end I accept for romance fics, which this fic is. If you don't know, ask my other readers, who've been reading my work for years. Or just check my other romance fics.

REVIEW!


End file.
